


show you

by murphym



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphym/pseuds/murphym
Summary: “I want to show you Kuroo...when I fuck him.”Akaashi swallows hard. They’re actually doing it, and he immediately understands Bokuto’s reasoning to show him this. It’s a side of Kuroo that Akaashi wouldn’t have dreamed of seeing or imagined was possible.Thisis Kuroo when he doesn’t have the upper-hand, when he can’t provoke or tease.Akaashi’s never been so turned on before.There's a side to Kuroo that Bokuto's aching to share with Akaashi.





	show you

**Author's Note:**

> an idea i thought of at 2AM and bottom kuroo gives me life

“Akaashi, the three of us haven’t been in bed together.”

Bokuto’s words are random, interrupting the silence between them. He assumes that Bokuto doesn’t mean sleeping, because they’ve spent countless nights being cramped, hot, and a mess of limbs; Akaashi doesn’t get much sleep those nights. He knows that Bokuto means _sex_.

In the early morning hours, he’s shared lazy hand-jobs with Kuroo, and he’s rode Bokuto once until his legs gave out. However, the three of them having sex together? No, it hasn’t occurred. Akaashi deems Bokuto is correct. He’s never pressed for it to happen, never made the initiative, because Akaashi’s a new factor to the equation. Bokuto and Kuroo have been dating for a few years while Akaashi was introduced only a few months ago.

They opted to explore each other one at a time first, a notion all three of them agreed on. Akaashi was fine with it and hadn’t thought much beyond that.

When Akaashi only stares at Bokuto, deciphering that his silence is a code for yes, he speaks again. “There’s something I want to show you.”

Later that night, Bokuto does show Akaashi.

Akaashi is cross legged at the end of the bed, clad in just his boxers. Across from him, there’s Bokuto and Kuroo, together. He stares, absolutely silent and enamored. Kuroo’s chest is pressed flush into the mattress, back arched like a cat’s and ass high in the air. Bokuto’s behind him, keeping a tight hold on Kuroo’s hips. If Bokuto wasn’t holding him, Kuroo would have collapsed long ago, Akaashi thinks.

He watches as the length of Bokuto’s cock disappears into Kuroo, until there’s no space between them.

_“I want to show you Kuroo...when I fuck him.”_

Akaashi swallows hard. They’re actually doing it, and he immediately understands Bokuto’s reasoning to show him this. It’s a side of Kuroo that Akaashi wouldn’t have dreamed of seeing or imagined was possible. _This_ is Kuroo when he doesn’t have the upper-hand, when he can’t provoke or tease.

Akaashi’s never been so turned on before.

Kuroo’s breathing is hard. His whole body heaving and dusted a delicate pink. Unruly, black hair matted to his sheen forehead. It’s a Kuroo he’s never seen before.

“Kuroo, I’m gonna move now.” Bokuto’s voice is soft yet gruff, like he’s trying not to get lost in the sight in front of him.  Akaashi’s heard that same voice when it’s just him and Bokuto in bed, and it’s comforting to know that Bokuto treats them equally.

Bokuto snaps his hips and Kuroo yelps, clawing at the bed sheets. The noise sends electricity down Akaashi’s spine. It’s such a sweet sound, one he didn’t know Kuroo was even capable of making. He feels himself grow harder in his boxers, but Akaashi resists the urge to touch himself, to just watch instead.

The rhythm of Bokuto’s hips never break, each thrust met with the throaty moans and mewls of Kuroo. One of Bokuto’s hands run down the arch of Kuroo’s back. It’s soothing and gentle, like he’s telling Kuroo to relax without words.

“Doesn’t he look good, Akaashi?”

Bokuto’s question pulls Akaashi out of his stare. He doesn’t answer just yet, watching how Kuroo writhes beneath the other, how Kuroo takes in every inch of Bokuto.

“Yes.” Akaashi says, his throat dry. He licks his lips. Kuroo looks so much more than _good_. He could think of a million more adjectives that are better than good, but he’s still awestruck, dazed.

Kuroo’s moan mirrors a cry of sorts, and he’s turning his face into the sheets. Akaashi can see the blush that spreads from Kuroo’s cheeks to the tips of his ears. Kuroo is _embarrassed_.

“Kuroo-san, are you hiding your face from me?” He asks, amusement lacing his voice. Kuroo is always the one teasing, getting a rouse out of others, but now he’s looking shy. Akaashi really likes it.

Bokuto leans forward. The angle must penetrate Kuroo deeper, because he shakes and his moans become an octave higher. Akaashi watches as Bokuto reaches out to card his fingers through black hair and take hold, turning Kuroo’s head to face Akaashi. He guesses that Bokuto doesn’t want him hiding either.

“Shut up, Akaashi - _ah_!” Kuroo’s complaint is cut short, because Bokuto’s cock presses deeper and harder inside of Kuroo, hips moving faster.

“ _He can cum with just his ass.”_

Akaashi’s breath hitches, wondering if Kuroo is already close.

Kuroo’s biting his lip and fisting the sheets, knuckles turning a pale white. He wasn’t aware that Bokuto could make Kuroo feel so good, and Akaashi briefly wonders if maybe he could, too. Bokuto keeps fucking into him. Despite the relentless pace, Kuroo’s body is responding, legs trembling and cock uncomfortably hard, aching. Akaashi notices that Kuroo makes no move to touch himself. Kuroo really _can_ climax from behind, and he _knows_ it.

The thought sends Akaashi to palm the front of his boxers, unable to sit back any longer.

Bokuto’s smiling. “See, Kuroo, you look so good that Akaashi couldn’t help himself.” He doesn’t care that Bokuto took notice. Watching his two boyfriends like this, it would have been torture to restrain himself to the end. Bokuto removes his hand from Kuroo’s hair and presses it at the flat of Kuroo’s back, making him arch more. He’s hitting Kuroo even deeper than before, brushing against his prostate. “Hey, show him how you can cum just like this.”

“Stop - talking - !” Kuroo tries to demand but fails. His words punctuated by each of Bokuto’s thrusts and losing all their bite.

Akaashi bites at his own lip, suppressing the groan that threatens to leave his mouth. Seeing Kuroo choke on his words, unable to fight back and resist what Bokuto’s making him feel, it’s arousing. He opts to reach into his boxers, stroking himself. It’s all too much. Akaashi wants to climax in time with Kuroo. His grip is hard, fast, working himself up with reckless abandon.

Both hands return to Kuroo’s hips for leverage. The sounds they’re making are obscene, making Akaashi’s cheeks twinge with color. Heat and tension quickly building in his gut as he watches.

Kuroo’s forgotten to hide his face, which Akaashi silently praises, because his face is flush and mouth hanging open; a litany of moans escaping him as Bokuto’s hips snap and break their timing. Akaashi gathers that Bokuto must be close as well.

Unconsciously, Kuroo’s arching back into Bokuto as he lets out a strangled cry. He’s cumming on the bed sheets, white staining dark gray. Akaashi watches how Bokuto keeps his eyes locked on Kuroo’s face. He understands, because the face Kuroo makes is so forever ingrained in his mind.

Bokuto wanted him to see that.

The image has Akaashi groaning, his climax following soon after. Cum slick against his hand and boxers as he strokes himself through his orgasm. Even though it was just his hand, Akaashi hasn’t felt this stimulated in a long time.

He stills, catching his breath as Kuroo’s fucked through his own orgasm until Bokuto’s hips eventually settle.

It’s hot and musky in Bokuto’s bedroom now. Sweat clings to their skin and air heavy with sex.

Groaning, Bokuto pulls out of Kuroo, who collapses into the bed, heaving. Akaashi eyes their movements as Bokuto leans over him, kissing Kuroo with the same amount of affection that he reserves for Akaashi. It’s sweet and almost apologetic. Akaashi wants to kiss the both of them, too.

“I’m fucking exhausted, thanks to you.” Kuroo grumbles, elbowing Bokuto’s side. Akaashi can’t fight the smile that finds itself on his lips. “Our first time together and you gotta put me on display like that. Now Akaashi’s seen my uncool side.”

Bokuto wheezes, rubs at the spot where he’s been hit. “Sorry, sorry.” He’s apologizing.

Akaashi wipes his sticky hand on the front of his boxers, uncaring of the mess. He crawls over to them. “I wouldn’t say that it was your uncool side, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi rejects everything of Kuroo’s statement. It was so far from uncool. “You looked...amazing.” Is all he can manage.

Kuroo’s pushing himself up with shaky limbs, blushing. “I hate both of you, so much.”

Bokuto bursts into laughter while Akaashi chuckles to himself. He knows Kuroo means quite the opposite. Seeing Kuroo embarrassed like this, Akaashi could get used to it. It’s like payback for all the times Kuroo has meddled around.

“You _love_ us.” Bokuto wiggles his eyebrows suggestively before he’s turning to Akaashi. “Nice, huh?”

Akaashi nods, so much more than nice. “Very.”

He further conveys his thoughts by leaning in to kiss Bokuto. It’s chaste but not fleeting of feeling. Akaashi licks his lips, turning to Kuroo, who is still catching his breath and very red. He kisses him, too, letting Kuroo know that he loves all sides of him, especially _this_ one.

Akaashi wouldn’t have known of it until Bokuto was gracious enough to share.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twit](https://twitter.com/bokutohs_)


End file.
